Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to electrical distribution boxes and to the components used therein. Specifically, the invention is a bus bar for use in an electrical distribution box that includes a connector assembly which allows wires to be quickly and easily engaged with the neutral bus bar without the use of screws and that permits insertion of a tool through a release port in a front face of the neutral bus bar for quick and easy disengagement of a previously secured wire.
Background Information
Electrical distribution boxes are components that form part of an electrical supply system for a building. The electrical distribution box divides an incoming power supply into subsidiary circuits. Each subsidiary circuit includes a circuit breaker or fuse that is located in the electrical distribution box. Hot and neutral wires from an external meter may connect to a main breaker on the electrical distribution box. A plurality of circuit breakers is typically arranged in two parallel columns within the electrical distribution box. Wires (i.e., electrical conductors) must be secured to the circuit breakers, to a neutral bus and/or to a ground bus. Making electrical connections between the wiring and the proper terminals and buses inside of the electrical distribution box can be a time consuming an labor intensive process.
Many types of electrical devices require an electrical connection to electrical wiring that carries 110V, 22V and even up to 600V of AC. Electrical devices such as wall outlets, light switches, circuit breakers neutral bus bars and ground buses may be provided with screw terminals to allow for attachment of wires thereto. Screw terminals require that a screw be partially loosened, an end of a length of wire is stripped of insulation, the stripped length of wire is wrapped around the shaft of the screw, and then the screw is tightened to lock the wire and screw together. In other devices the screw terminals may be replaced with a quick connect system. In these instances, an end of a stripped piece of wire is inserted through an aperture in a spring-loaded connector. The connectors typically have a spring-steel contact that is in close contact with an opposed fixed metal contact. The stripped end of the wire is inserted into the aperture that is defined between the two contacts. When inserted, the wire slightly bends the spring metal contact and the wire is thus captured between the contacts. Since both contacts are electrically conductive, the insertion of the wire closes the circuit and thereby allows current to flow through the circuit. In these types of connectors, the spring metal contact may be bent and shaped so that the angle of the spring contact relative to the fixed contact is less than 90 degrees so that the inserted wire is able to push the spring contact back to allow space for the wire. Any force that attempts to withdraw the wire will cause the spring contact to tighten its grip on the wire and thus resist accidental removal of the wire. Typically, once the wire is inserted, the wire cannot be removed and must be cut if the switch or outlet is to be removed. Since it is essentially impossible to remove the wire once inserted in these connectors, it becomes necessary to cut the wire and throw away the entire switch, outlet, circuit breaker or bus. While this is acceptable for a relatively inexpensive wall outlet, the cost for discarding a number of circuit breakers (at a cost of about $40-$50 per unit) or bus bars quickly adds up if an electrical distribution box is to be rewired.